Visiting Snowsdale
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Daine and Numair go back to Snowsdale and meet an old enemy that doesn't seem to be dying. will they be able to finally kill him before they are killed? rated T for violence, just incase. Character Death, you have been warned


**Author's Note: This is my first Tamora Pierce story so go easy on me if I screw it up and it is terrible. This is set right after the fourth book of the Immortal quartet and will hopefully be enjoyable to read.**

**Any of the information, such as this country hating that country or this country is in alliance with that country is entirely made up from my mind, I don't actually know which countries have a treaty with which countries so I just wrote it so it suited my story and that is all so don't yell at me if it is wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or things you remotely recognize cause they all belong to Tamora Pierce. The only thing I can say I own is the plot and that is about it.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A young female with long, curly, brown hair and blue-gray eyes sat on top of a steel-gray pony. Daine sighed with relief as she reached the top of the hill and looked down at the bustling city below her. Ever since the end of the war, she had spent every waking minute and all her energy healing animals, cleaning up the mess and following up on reports to make sure all the immortals were either gone or behaving appropriately. The end of the war was nearly a month ago yet Daine had barely had a minute to herself the entire time. The King had finally ordered them back to the palace to rest up before starting the cleaning preparations again._ 'Maybe I can have a day or two to myself for once.' _Daine thought silently.

_'I doubt it that time would be spent alone. You and Storkman will spend that free time in each other's company.' _Could said.

Daine blushed and scowled at her pony as 'Storkman' came up the hill on a black and white horse called Spots. His long mass of coal-black hair was tied back out of his face to show a face that was dark and secretive but happy at the same time. Although, the pair of travelers both were too thin and dark circles surrounded their eyes, showing their weariness. Numair saw her scowl and grinned, "What is it that Cloud has said about me this time?"

"Nothing." Daine answered quickly, still blushing and looking down at Cloud's ears. Numair smiled then led the way down the path towards the streets of Corus and to the Palace.

Daine was still getting used to the way Numair looked at her now-a-days. Ever since they had been in the Realms of the Gods and they had kissed, his looks were of fierce longing and love. Over the past month, they had not had much time to talk about their relationship. Only to just share private kisses and touches for a brief amount of time.

A shrill whistling noise came from one of the packs tied over Spots and Kitten stuck her head out. A small, baby dragon with blue tinged scaled, Kit had curled herself up into a ball and squeezed into the pack, trying to get some sleep. She was just waking up now from her refreshing lap. "At least someone gets to sleep." Numair muttered, glaring at Kitten. Daine laughed and ignored the glare Numair sent her.

* * *

Daine dumped her packs in her room and flopped down onto the bed, sighing in relief. Numair, Kit and herself had finally made it into the Palace just as the sun set and she had just reached her room, next to Numair's. She pulled her boots off and pulled her breeches off. Climbing under the blankets on her bed, she laid down in just her shirt and loin-cloth and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. Daine groaned and got back up. Pulling her breeches back on, she opened the door to admit Numair. As he walked into the room, Daine shut the door and spun round to face him. "I was nearly asleep." Daine said, pretending to be upset about him coming in.

A worried look crossed Numair's face and he said in a quiet tone, "Do you want me to go?"

Daine shook her head and said, "No, no. I was just mucking around. I never mind if it's you who interrupts me." she smiled at him. "Now, why are you here?"

Numair let out a breath and said in a quiet voice, "Magelet, we need to talk." Seeing Daine's blank look, Numair went on to say, "About us."

"oh..." Daine said, understanding what he meant. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. Numair followed her and sat next to her.

"Daine, I love you. I can't ever imagine myself with another woman and even if I do, I will always compare them to you and find them lacking. I want to marry you but you do not want to..." Numair started to say nervously.

Daine interrupted though, "Numair, I love you too. I do want to marry you, I swear. Just..." Daine looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. Voicing all the doubts that had been in her head she said quietly without looking up, "I'm not ready for marriage yet. I don't want you to be stuck married to me in a couple of months and find a baby instead of a wife. And what are people gonna say? You're like 14 years older."

"I would never see a baby. Daine. You are the only one I have found to put up with my mumbling, my habits of forgetting birthday parties and presents and important events because I got caught up in a book. You're the only one I know who hasn't been frightened away. Even Alanna is scared of me a little bit, though she will never admit to it." Numair said, pulling Daine into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and said, "As to what people are going to say, sure there will be gossip but all of our friends will understand once they get over the initial shock of us being together. Alanna might yell a bit before accepting it and Jon might wanna set my breeches on fire but they will understand. Even if they don't I don't care. We can elope and ran away, living off my profit as juggler."

"I would help. I'll be a juggler too." Daine said, smiling up at Numair. He lifted an eye-brow in return at which she giggled. "oh, alright. So I would have to learn a bit more and practice a bit."

"More then a bit, Magelet. You still have to be able to do the basic juggling without dropping the balls before learning the tricks." Numair informed her.

"Thanks for supporting me. When we tell them, what will we say?" Daine asked worriedly.

"We can say we are courting. They won't understand what it is actually because I do not think we could explain it properly." Numair said, smiling. "You are welcome to try though. Maybe try to explain to Alanna before she starts yelling." he said with a cheeky grin. Daine scowled at him. He laughed and kissed her on the lips lightly. Daine kissed him back but had to pull away as she yawned. "Bedtime. I will see you in the morning." Numair said, kissing her one last time before getting up and tucking Daine in.

"Night Numair, Love you." Daine said in between yawns.

Numair chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Magelet, I love you too." Numair shut the door behind him and entered his own rooms. Pulling off his shirt, he climbed into his bed and was soon fast asleep, snoring.

* * *

_Daine watched as Ozorne stood over Numair, laughing at her. One of his hands was clutching a dagger, dripping with blood while the other hand held Numair's head. The deceased Emperor was standing on top of the blood covered, headless body of Numair. Ozorne stepped forward towards Daine, holding the head out to her. She couldn't move a muscle, she could only stare in shock and pain and fear as Ozorne approached her. His smile grew when he was standing directly in front of her and he dropped Numair's head into her hands. Unable to move in this dream until then, Daine let out a petrified scream and jerked herself away from him. She ran and ran, away from the horrible image that was burned into her head. The smell of Numair's blood and rotting skin. The echo of Ozorne's laughter, following her as she ran and ran and ran..._

Daine sat up with a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands in a desperate attempt to stop her sobs. She managed to hold them at bay as she jumped out of bed and ran out the door and across the hall. She didn't knock at Numair's doors, just burst in. Surprisingly, the magic that Numair had guarding his door let her through but Daine didn't stop to think this through. She let the door shut behind her as Numair staggered out of his bedroom, the room glowing with his gift, rubbing his eyes. "Where's the fire?" he asked sleepily, not fully awake. Opening his eyes just in time to see a bundle of brown curls coming towards him only to feel Daine hit him hard. He tumbled backwards. He landed on his bottom and groaned. A low string of curses slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Daine only reacted to the fall by curling up on Numair's lap, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He finally noticed her state. She was sobbing. Shaking with her tears and sobs, she clung to Numair with all her strength.

Numair wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, making soothing nosies. He had no idea what had happened but knew she would tell him eventually. When her sobs had stopped and she was able to loosen her grip a bit, Numair stood up carefully, still holding Daine in his arms. Picking her up, he carried her to his bed. "Magelet, what happened?" he asked her in a soft voice, rubbing circles on her back as she resettled in her lap, still keeping her face buried in his chest.

"I had a bad dream. Ozorne was in it." she said in a voice that was slightly muffled by his chest. Numair could still hear it clear enough to hear her voice break with pain. "He was holding your head..." Daine said, her breathing turning into painful gasps. "and standing on your body, laughing at me." she didn't say anything more after that, just sat in Numair's lap, face in his chest and arms around his neck.

Numair refused to let himself think about Ozorne so he didn't get angry and blow something up and he said in a quiet, soothing voice, "It's OK Magelet. It was just a dream. No matter how much it seemed real. I'm still here, alive and well." he felt Daine smile but she didn't look up. "How about you sleep with me in my bed tonight? So you don't have another dream."

Daine looked at him properly for the first time since she had come into his rooms and Numair wiped the tear that was half-way down her cheek away. Her face was red and blotchy, because of her tears. "Do you mind?" she whispered. He responded by kissing her on the lips briefly then pulling the blankets back, moving Daine so she was under them, then climbing in next to her. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against him, pulling the blankets up at the same time.

"Goodnight Magelet. I'll keep the nightmares away. Promise." Numair muttered, eyes already drooping closed again. Looking down at Daine, he realized she was already back asleep. Chuckling sleepily, he let go of his magic, making the room fall into darkness again.

* * *

Alanna sighed and walked up to Numair's still locked door. It was late morning, and although Numair and Daine were meant to have a week off, the King needed their opinion on something that had come up. Knocking on the door, there was no reply. Alanna sighed, she hadn't wanted to have to wake the mage up but she had to. She opened the door, knowing Numair had spelled the door so only certain people could open it without him removing the spells and peered inside. Seeing no-one in the front rooms, she called out, "Numair? You there? I know you were meant to have a week off but the king needs to see you now." There was a grumbling noise from Numair's bedroom so Alanna moved towards the door. It was half open. Pushing it open, she called out, "You better be dressed Numair, I'm coming in."

"Wait, Alanna don't!" Numair called out, bolting upright, finally awake. It was too late.

Alanna entered the room and stared in shock, her eyes flickering between Daine's sleeping form and Numair. He glanced at Daine's sleeping form curled up in a ball and then back at Alanna as she finally overcame her shock. "Numair!" Alanna screamed.

Daine bolted upright, "What's going on?" she spoke sleepily, coming more awake with each passing second.

Alanna ignored her. She opened her mouth to yell some more when Numair held up his hand. "Alanna, unless you want the entire country to know what you are about to scream out before we can even explain what this is, let me at least protect the rooms so no-one can eavesdrop." Numair explained in his normal voice. He knew from experience that Alanna was going to rant and rave until she turned blue then she would listen to reason and what either of Numair or Daine was going to say. Alanna closed her mouth and glared at him. Numair sent small balls of his gift to each window and door then said, "Continue." gesturing with his hands.

"How could you Numair, she's only 17! she's a young female, not some court lady who you can sleep with then dump when you get bored. I thought she was your friend but now your going to break her heart when you tire of her!" Alanna screamed.

Daine opened her mouth to speak but Numair covered her mouth with his large hand. "Alanna, you are completely right. She isn't some court lady I can dump when I tire of her because I will not tire of her. Now, we have not 'slept' together yet, you have based what you see at the moment completely on my, ah, reputation." Numair said, pausing slightly when he said 'reputation'. "Have you not noticed that we are completely dressed?" Numair asked, keeping his voice calm. He dropped his hand away from Daine's mouth once he was sure she wasn't going to yell back at Alanna, making her temper worse.

"What are you talking about?" Alanna growled, still glaring at Numair.

"He means we aren't just having sex." Daine said, sticking her chin out stubbornly and glaring back at Alanna. "Numair wouldn't do anything I didn't want to anyway. We aren't just having a fling Alanna." Daine said before pausing. Adding in a smaller, quieter voice, "I thought a true friend would listen to us explain before judging us."

Alanna's glare was replaced with a look of pain. "Daine I am your friend. I am merely making sure you aren't going to get hurt."

"And she won't. I would never forgive myself. I love her Alanna. It's different from my past relationships. Daine is the only one out of everyone I know who hasn't shied away from me after something powerful I have done. I forget events, parties, presents, occasions because I got lost in a scroll, any other female would slap me and go off crying because I forgot her." Numair explained as Alanna sat down on the edge of the bed where Numair and Daine were sitting, still in bed.

Daine interrupted Numair to say, "I go find him and ask about the scroll, knowing it was either important or interesting cause he doesn't know that thing yet. You once said that his muttering in his sleep or when he is thinking is annoying, I find it interesting. It shows his mind is working to try and find a solution. Alanna, he's pack. My pack. He means everything to me and I love him. And I know you don't expect me to know what love is cause I'm only 17 but I know that I am never gonna wanna be with another person ever again."

Alanna sighed and said, "I need time to think this through. And I need sleep. When did this happen?"

"When we were in the Divine Realms. I fell off a cliff and when Numair found me..." Daine answered, trailing off as she was unsure how to state the next bit.

"I thought she had died and was immensely relieved she hadn't when I found her. Before I could control myself I had kissed her." Numair explained. Alanna lifted an eye-brow in a silent question at which Numair answered, "I realized I loved her since the Barrier fell at midwinter. For how long before that, I don't have a clue. I did not want to say anything in case she 'thought' herself to be in love with me."

"Well, we are going to talk later. The King sent me to wake you two up and apologize before saying anything else." Alanna stated, standing up.

"Why do I get the feel our week of leave from work just got post-poned?" Numair asked dryly.

Alanna sighed wistfully and said, "Ah, the thought of free-time. I haven't had any since before I was a page." She gave Daine a small smile then said, "Get dressed, the King needs to speak with you, he wants your opinion on something, I don't know what myself. He says there will be breakfast waiting for you there. And don't rush because it's not life threatening at the moment but he would like to have this meeting over before lunch."

"Of course. We will be ready shortly." Numair said, bowing from his spot on the bed. Alanna grinned before leaving the room. Daine went to follow her but Numair grabbed her wrist, "Magelet, listen to me. Alanna is one to yell first then accept things. Do not let her reaction bother you. Remember what I said last night."

"If they don't support us, we'll elope and live off juggling." Daine said with a smile.

"Very funny. I'm serious. I will see you briefly." Numair said, letting go of her hand and letting her leave the room to go back to her rooms. Numair sighed and sat in silence on the bed for a moment before getting up to get ready.

* * *

Daine left the room and sneaked back into hers across the corridor. Hearing Alanna behind her, she left the door open and pulled out clean clothes. Pulling her shirt off and pulling a new one on, Alanna asked her, "Daine, I don't think you've thought this through..."

Daine interrupted her angrily to say, "Alanna, look past my 17 years and think about it. I love him. I never thought I could trust anyone ever again after the bandits attacking my mum. Yet I met him and Onua and trusted them. They were both my best friends. I then got to know you better and now you are my best friend as well. My feelings have just grown from loving him like family to this." Alanna looked like she was about to argue back so Daine said in a softer voice, "Alanna. If you were sharing a bed with someone and you woke up one morning to find yourself surrounded by skunks, hedgehogs and deer because of that person you were sharing a bed with _that _person. What would you do?" Alanna didn't answer this so Daine went on to say, "You'd either scream with fright if you were a normal lady from court or ask him to ask them to not to come in. All Numair has done is ask me to ask them if he can pat them. Or to ask one of them to move slightly so he could move without harming them. You wouldn't do that for anyone, would you?"

"yes, if I truly loved them I would look past..." Alanna snapped back. She trailed off as she realized what she had just said. "You really love him?" she asked, sounding defeated.

"Yes. And he loves me." Daine said, pulling fresh breeches on.

While Daine put her boots on, Alanna sat deep in thought. A couple of moments later, after Daine had brushed her hair and scrubbed her face and teeth, Daine was ready. Heading outside the rooms to meet Numair, Alanna said in a gentler tone, "I am happy for you Daine. Really. It's just it was a shock, seeing you in bed together and I haven't slept in god knows how long. I'm happy you found someone."

"Thanks Alanna. Hopefully after this, we can all sleep for a month." Daine said, leaning against the wall as they waited for Numair to be ready. They could hear curses coming from the room as Numair tried to shave.

"where's Kit?" Alanna asked suddenly, looking around for the little dragon.

"The moment we arrived, she ran off with Tkaa. I don't mind, I'm glad she's not dependent on me or Numair.

"Ready. Shall we go?" Numair said, opening the door and stepping out. Pulling it shut behind him, he held out his arm to Daine who linked hers through his.

"You two had better tell everyone else after this meeting, otherwise I will tell them." Alanna warned the couple, as she led the way to the King's chambers.

* * *

Alanna knocked on the door and entered a moment later without waiting for a response.

"Ah, good, you three are here so we can start." Jon said as Daine pulled the door shut behind her. In the room Jon, Thayet, Buri, Raoul, Onua, Sarge, George, Gary, Tkaa and Kitten all sat on various surfaces. Alanna sat next to George and Numair and Daine sat down on the couch near the door where there were to empty spots.

"In a minute Jon. Numair and Daine have something to tell everyone." Alanna said, glaring at the two of them.

"It can wait until after." Numair said, gesturing to Jon to continue.

Jon went to say something but Alanna cut him off, "No it can't." Alanna said through gritted teeth. "Unless you want me to tell them?" She added in a sweet, innocent voice.

Daine sighed, knowing that Alanna wouldn't explain it properly. Numair glared at Alanna for a second before saying to the occupants in the room, "Daine and I are courting."

There was an astonished silence that filled the room.

"What?" Onua exclaimed.

"Congrats lass." George said, winking at Daine.

She gave him a small smile then turned to Onua who was speechless for the right words to say. Onua looked confused about whether to yell at the two of them or be happy for them. "Onua, you have to breathe." Daine stated, causing a few people to chuckle.

"Neither of you take this the wrong way, but are you sure? I mean, -" Raoul started to say before Buri covered his mouth with her hand.

"You two finally came to your senses then?" Thayet asked, smiling happily. Daine smiled slightly as the men in the room (excluding George and Numair) stared at the Queen in shock.

"About time." Onua said in an annoyed voice. "When?" she asked.

"the Realm of the Gods." Daine replied. Buri pulled Daine into a one-armed hug from her position next to her and George clapped Numair on the back. Kit gave a few happy trills and Tkaa smiled.

"Does not one of you care that they are 14 years apart?" Jon finally exclaimed, recovering from his shock.

"No. they obviously belong together." Thayet said. Raoul, Jon, Sarge and Gary all looked at one another and then back at Thayet. "God you men are thick!" Thayet said, rolling her eyes. Daine, Buri, Onua and Alanna laughed as Thayet added, "Except for you George, you're not thick."

"What do you mean? We're thick?" Raoul demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at the queen.

"You guys obviously didn't see that they both love each other and have for a very long time. We just had to wait until they came to their senses." Buri explained, talking in a voice that one would use to a little child.

"Anyway, we will talk more about this later. We have a more pressing news." Jon said grumpily. The occupants in the room shut up and listened to him closely, none of them knew what this information was. "I received a letter from the King of Galla. He is agreeing to a peace treaty with us based on what we have said we would agree to. On one condition."

"What is that condition?" Alanna asked warily, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"He has asked for help from the people we can spare with the immortals that are attacking the villages and towns. As well as help in negotiating treaties with the peaceful immortals." Jon explained.

"I'm gonna assume that means me?" Daine said in tired voice.

"If you are up to it. I know you are tired and you deserve the rest. But-" Jon started to say.

"people are being attacked and I can stop that. I'll go." Daine interrupted.

"We'll go." Numair added, wrapping an arm around Daine's shoulders.

"Before you agree to it, there is more. The immortals attacking can be handled by the soldiers I send, but there is one pressing matter that must be handled as soon as possible. A few griffins have nested near a village and the villagers are terrified. Of course, the griffins haven't attacked anyone but they are like the two at the village of Buzzard Rocks, they still think baby griffins are captured and killed. You and Numair will need to go and sort that out."

"What's the village called?" Numair asked, wanting to know as much information about where they were heading.

Jon took a deep breath and wouldn't look at Daine's or Numair's eyes. "Remember, the King will give orders that none of the people I send are to b e harmed so you two will be safe."

"What village?" Numair asked again in a louder voice. Daine had a very good guess at what the King was about to say and tried to ignore the feeling of doubt and fear that was growing in her chest.

"Snowsdale." Jon said in a quiet voice.

"No." Numair said in an angry voice, not wanting to go help the people who tried to kill Daine.

"Neither of you will be in danger. The King has promised me you will be treated with respect and manners..." Jon said, trying to convince Numair to change his mind.

"No." Numair repeated in an icy voice. He opened his mouth to say something else but Daine cut him off.

"Numair, we have to go. The people living in the village aren't all that bad. And there will be other immortals that need stopping. We can't just let them get hurt." Daine said in a quiet voice. She was trying to repress the fear growing inside her.

"Magelet, no-one is going to think bad of you if you say no. We can help other villages and towns. We don't have to go there." Numair said in a tone that was devoid of all his previous anger.

"I know. But I want to show them that they were wrong and I'm not mad." Daine said, in a shaky voice.

"Fine, we'll go." Numair said in a tone that gave away none of his feelings.

Jon nodded and said, "Right. The rest of you, here is what we have to do..."


End file.
